cate Vlasek
by mezzalou
Summary: cate mcmasters and mike Vlasek contemplated on a night of passion, now they are both paying the price for there actions, will they come clean about there problems


Cate Vlasek

Mike Vlasek was an impressionable teacher and surgeon but when it came to relationships he was bad, ever since he got a woman pregnant back in his twenties and now he has a son with her, he had never had a serious relationship with any other women, or felt for someone in a romantic way, until he met nurse Cate McMasters.

Today was normal for both mike and Cate; it's been a couple of weeks since the romantic rendezvous and since then they had not spoken to each other about it, they only talked about work related problems and nothing else.

A couple of weeks ago cate started to feel nauseous and tired, she put it down to stress of her job and the start of the flu, but being a trained nurse she figured out that flu doesn't last for two weeks , she had a hunch about what could be wrong with her, she could be pregnant.

Oh god she thought pregnant to mike, so she brought a test and she had taken it at home and it proved her right again she was In fact pregnant by mike, now she has a dilemma on her hands, shall she tell him or have an abortion, she decides to tell a friend who also can examine her and tell her how far along she is that person is Gabrielle.

Cate walks into the ED with her partner heath, after handing over the patient, she asks him can they take 5 or ten minutes break, he agrees so she goes to find Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle can I talk to you in private please" asks Cate approaching the NUM.

"Yeah sure come to the office" says Gabrielle

"Err can we go to the private consult rooms please" asks Cate.

"Ok let's go" says Gabrielle leading her to the private rooms.

Soon they were in the rooms and now Gabrielle let cate talk to her whilst they were alone.

"So cate what do you want to speak to me about" asks Gabrielle.

"I need help and you can help me "says Cate being secretive.

"Whatever it is I can help but you have to tell me what, I am not a mine reader" says Gabrielle.

"Ok can you keep it to yourself" asks Cate.

"Yeah now out with it" prompts Gabrielle.

"I slept with a man a few weeks ago, and the other day I found out I was pregnant, with his child" says Cate.

"Wow how far along do you think you are" asks Gabrielle?

"I don't know I haven't been to see a doctor yet" answers Cate.

"Well stay here and I will get a doctor to examine you before you go back to work" suggests Gabrielle.

"Fine" says Cate

Gabrielle walks out the room to go and find a doctor, 5 minutes later she walks back in with a doctor strolling a few steps behind her, it was Dr Zoe Gallagher.

"cate" says Zoe shocked to see the young ambitious paramedic sat in the consult room.

"Dr Gallagher" answers Cate shocked to see Zoe will be examining her.

"Zoe as I told you cate needs to see a doctor like I told you, but she wants it to be kept between us three" explains Gabrielle.

"Ok well get on the bed and I will examine you then I want to do an ultrasound to check on the foetus" explains Zoe.

Zoe leaves the room to get the equipment she needs to examine cate.

"Fine" huffs cate getting on the table and lying down getting ready for the ultrasound.

Zoe returns with the equipment in tow.

Zoe starts the machine, and soon a picture appears on the screen of a baby, the size of a peanut, after probing and measuring Dr Gallagher turns off the machine.

"well I can indeed say you are pregnant, and there is no problems so far that I can see but I will call OB to make an appointment with you, so congratulations and please be careful when working, and whatever was discussed today will not leave this room" says Zoe .

Cate gets up and leaves the room along with Gabrielle and Zoe they all walk out together, until they reach the main corridor of the A&E department, where the split off their separate ways, heading back to their busy jobs, cate wanders out to where heath had parked the ambulance.

She finds him sat there reading the paper and drinking a cup of coffee, he offers her a cup the one he bought her but the smell makes her nauseous.

"So did you get the personal issue sorted" asks Heath.

"Yes it's dealt with so let's get a move on, maybe we should give it a clean while we are not busy" suggests cate speaking to soon when a call comes over the radio about a mass pub brawl, so they take it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Out on the road in the ambulance

Heath sat in the driver's seat of the ambulance thinking about cate, now come to think off it she has been careful today and some off her actions are becoming concerning to him, like letting him drive the ambulance or having a personal chat with someone in the ED, but he doesn't know who.

Cate hadn't told heath what's the matter with her she only told Gabrielle and Zoe, but there is only a matter of time before he figured it out, since the coffee he had while she was having her conversation with Gabby and Zoe was lingering it started to make her rather nauseous.

Time by time, minute by minute Cate had not spoken to heath for the duration of the ride, now they were half way to their destination which was the pub, he figured out there was something on her mind, he confronts her he looks to her and sees face, the colour drains from her face, he asks her.

"You ok Cate" asks Heath in a concerned voice.

"Pull over" says Cate.

"What" asks Heath?

"Just pull over unless you want me to throw up on you" states Cate.

Heath pulls the ambulance over to the side of the road, near to a grassy area so that she could throw up on, soon as the vehicle screeches to a halt she is out the van and hunched over spewing the contents of her stomach onto the grass, after a few minutes of dry heaves she finally finishes, she wipes her mouth and gets back in the ambulance.

"Feeling better" asks Heath.

"Yeah much, let's get back to it" says Cate

"Maybe you should go home we can call in another car to take the call, and I don't want your stomach bug" says Heath.

"No I am fine so just drive" says Cate.

"Fine but let me know if you need to go home I'll take you straight back to base and request a new partner after this shout" says Heath.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The pub…

A few minutes later

After watching his partner lose her lunch twice in the same day, now heath was concerned, but he was her friend he wants to help but at the moment he can't because his patients come first, but after he might play the gentlemen card and talk to her, soon they arrive at the pub and both are shock to see the damage to the pub as well as the amount of people injured, they both are still in shock to see the fight is still going even when they arrived.

Getting out of the ambulance heath notices the chaos and the lunatics running around, he notices that he and cate are the only ambulance in attendance, so he radio's for assistance until then they both are on their own with the help of the police and the friendly bobby pc Saunders.

"Hey cate be careful shout me if you need me, look ill start on this guy you start with that guy the one bleeding from the head" says Heath pointing to Cates first patient.

Cate walks over to the man walking round with a piece of glass sticking out of his head, she grabs him by his shoulders and manages to get him to sit down so that she can examine him.

"Hi my name is cate and I am an ambulance officer, what's yours" asks Cate trying to find out information.

"Get lost" answers man.

"Really what's your name, ok how about how did you get that in your head" asks Cate pointing to the foreign object sticking out of his head.

"He started it" shouts man pointing to the man still having a fight with other men and the police who are trying to break it up.

"Ok calm down please and keep your voice down" says Cate trying to calm the angry man down from his rage.

"No why should I he started it, I just want to let him know what he did" snarls bad man.

"What did he do" asks Cate.

"He spoke to my girl" answers man

"ok so why did you lash out at him, it's not like you own her" says Cate trying to defend a women she hadn't met.

"You bitch you agree with that idiot, flirting with other guys birds" snarls the man just before he lands a hefty punch to Cate's face.

Thud that's what people could hear all around the when the arrogant lunatic hit cate in the face with his flying fist, the punch was so hard it knocked her off her knees sending her flying to the floor landing on her bum, holding her face and nose she gets up to attend to the offender, not giving into his steely voice, with the help of the police she manages to treat him ready for loading onto the ambulance.

"Hey partner you ok" asks Heath noticing cate putting gauze on her bleeding nose.

"Yeah he just busted my nose" answers cate.

"well get your skates on we got more patients to attend to, know that the fights over the police have got them all settled down now we can go in and check out the few remaining injured hooligans" says Heath grabbing his go bag from the ambulance.

"Great just what I need more patients" responds Cate to her partners earlier quote.

Cate and heath split off and attend to the 4 remaining injured people, since the others have either been carted off to the hospital for treatment or they had been arrested for causing a disturbance, that meant it was quite and they would have less people to deal with, all that remained was pc Saunders and the other police officer's.

Cate walks over to a female lay on the floor with a blooded face and a piece of wood sticking out of her abdomen, all she did was struggle and struggle, yelling in a rage soon her hand flew to her stomach where the large splinter stuck in her, she tried to pull it out in a rage since she didn't want any medical help, even though cate tried helping it didn't work.

Soon the women had managed to pull the wood from her side and when cate came near her to help her she hit her over the head with object knocking her to the ground unconscious.

Heath runs over to his partner when he sees her on the ground unconscious, with a bleeding head wound, he immediately disregards all the people around him and he gets on with treating his colleague, first he places a neck brace on her then he checks her vitals and other stuff, soon the cavalry arrive to offer help, Lorraine another ambulance officer sees her stricken co-worker and goes to help the dynamic duo.

Soon they have an unconscious cate on a spinal board and on a trolley waiting to be taken to hospital for treatment


End file.
